meses de soledad
by shinigami oscuro
Summary: primer one-shot de bleach, ichigoxrukia, ichiruki, disfrútenlo XD.


_hola a todos soy yo shinigami oscuro y hoy vengo con mi primer "one-shot" de bleach. espero que lo disfruten no se les olvide ver mi otro fic de hora de aventura llamado "el corazón de un héroe". esta historia ocurre en el tiempo cuando ichigo pierde sus poderes de shinigami._

_discraimer: bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos son de tite kubo, hecho por fan para fans._

* * *

**meses de soledad.**

amanecía en la ciudad de karakura, vemos como un chico de 17 años con un cabello de un singular color naranja empezaba a despertar ya que unos rayos de sol se habían colado por la ventana de su habitación, dándole en el rostro. el joven empezaba a levantarse cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y un hombre saltaba sobre el.

iiiiiiiichiiiiiiiigoooooooo - gritaba el hombre mientras lanzaba un golpe al joven.

quieres callarte de una vez viejo - dijo el joven quien al parecer se llamaba ichigo, mientras esquivaba el golpe y le daba una patada al hombre haciendo de quedara incrustado en la pared.

masaki, nuestro hijo no me quiere - dijo isshin llorando mientras estaba enfrente de un póster de una hermosa mujer.

el joven ya había bajado las escaleras ignorando completamente a su padre.

hola onii-chan, come rápido tu desayuno o si no vas a llegar tarde a clases - dijo la hermana de ichigo "yuzu".

hola yuzu, ¿donde esta karin? - dijo ichigo mientras se sentaba el la mesa para desayunar mientras buscaba a su otra hermana con la mirada.

ya se fue, dijo algo que tenia una practica de fútbol - dijo yuzu.

ya veo, desde que es capitana tiene muchas practicas, mejor me voy - dijo ichigo levantándose de la mesa ya que había terminado de desayunar. al salir de la puerta los dos hermanos se despidieron ya que tenían que ir a la escuela.

ichigo al llegar a la escuela vio como un grupo de 5 hombres lo estaban esperando, todos estaban con un bate o alguna barra de metal con la clara intención de atacar a ichigo, el cual solo dio un suspiro antes de correr hacia ellos, dándole un gancho a la mandíbula a uno dejándolo completamente inconsciente, los demás atacaron a ichigo al instante el cual esquivaba los golpes con mucha facilidad mientras golpeaba a uno tras otro dejando a los 5 inconscientes en el suelo y ichigo no tenia ni la mas pequeña herida y es mas ni siquiera había sudado una gota.

kurosaki, esta ves fueron 5 - dijo un joven que se acercaba a ichigo.

si, fueron menos que ayer - dijo ichigo.

y ¿quienes son esta vez? - dijo el mismo joven acomodándose los lentes.

la verdad no tengo idea ishida - dijo ichigo sin tomar mucha atención a lo que le decía su amigo.

eso quiere decir, que los golpeaste casi dejándolos muertos y ni siquiera sabias quienes eran - dijo ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

si por que - contesto ichigo mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

con razón todos creen que eres un maldito delincuente, bueno ese pelo tuyo y que siempre andes con el ceño fruncido tampoco te ayuda mucho. y aun así se te confiesan al menos tres veces a la semana - dijo uriu con su típica vos tranquila y calmada.

y antes de que ichigo pudiera discutir con su compañero, una chica se paro adelante de el, ella estaba muy sonrojada por su apariencia debía ser un año menor que ichigo.

sempai, le gustaría salir conmigo - dijo la chica esperando nerviosa la respuesta de ichigo.

lo lamento, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos - dijo ichigo intentando sonar lo mas amable posible.

la chica se fue cabizbaja, entrando rápidamente a la escuela.

kurosaki, desde que empezaste a "ayudar" a los equipos te has vuelto mas popular con las chicas - dijo uryu haciendo comillas con sus dedos ya que ichigo solo se subastaba para los equipos para poder conseguir dinero aunque nunca le contó para que quiere el dinero.

pero porque nunca has aceptado salir con algunas de las chicas que se te han confesado, algunas eran muy lindas. no sera que aun la esperas - dijo uryu casi susurrando la ultimas palabras.

dijiste algo - dijo ichigo haciendo el desentendido ya que había escuchado perfectamente lo que le dijo.

kurosaki ya han pasado varios meses desde que se fue, y no a vuelto a venir desde ese día, debes seguir con tu vida - dijo ishida mientras caminaba al lado de ichigo.

hola kurosaki-kun ishida-kun - saludo una chica pelinaranja con grandes atributos. para la fortuna de ichigo la llegada de su amiga había hecho que esa conversación quedara terminada.

hola inoue - saludaron al unisono.

después de eso las clase continuaron con normalidad, solo que ishida salia del salón para acabar con los hollow que aparecían, al finalizar las clases ichigo fue al patio para empezar con su nueva rutina, esperaba ver que equipo lo contrataría para que les ayudara, los que ganaron el la subasta esta vez fueron los del equipo de basketball, como era rutina recibió la llamada de su jefa para decirle que no llegara tarde o si no ella iría a buscarlo. después de terminar con el equipo y su trabajo ichigo simplemente se fue a su casa.

hola ya llegue, voy a estar en mi cuarto si me necesitan - dijo ichigo mientras subía las escaleras.

claro como si alguien me necesitara ahora, me siento inútil por no poder defender a nadie, y pensar que siempre quise dejar de ver espíritus y tener una vida normal. y ahora solo quiero tener esos poderes devuelta - dijo ichigo recostado sobre su cama con su antebrazo cubriéndole la cara.

en esos momentos empezó a llover, ichigo odiaba la lluvia mas que nada ya que esta le traía muy tristes y dolorosos recuerdos.

genial, ahora llueve tanto adentro como afuera, pero al menos esta parara en la mañana pero la de mi interior no se a detenido desde que te fuiste, donde estarás enana - dijo ichigo antes de caer dormido.

se durmió sin saber que en su habitación había otra persona que estaba escuchando todo lo que dijo.

maldito idiota, me molestas incluso cuando no me ves - dijo una pequeña shinigami con ojos violetas.

te extrañe ichigo - dijo rukia mientras se acercaba a la cama de ichigo.

rukia... maldición pensé que estabas aquí - dijo ichigo mientras de despertaba y se enderezaba para mirar por toda su habitación. mejor me duermo antes de volverme loco - dijo ichigo acostándose y tapándose en su cama.

ichigo estoy justo al frente tuyo, por que no te das cuenta idiota - dijo rukia tocándole la mejilla mientras su vos temblaba. adiós ichigo - dijo rukia antes de salir por la ventana.

a la mañana siguiente se habían suspendido las clases ya que la lluvia no había parado como se suponía, en la casa de los kurosaki todo era normal, claro que su definición de normal un padre que intenta atacar por la espalda a su hijo, su hijo pateándolo por la ventana, una hermana sirviendo el desayuno mientras la otra ve la televisión con un pan en la boca. normal para ellos. todos empezaron a desayunar asta que su padre hablo.

ichigo has cambiado de idea con respecto a irte - dijo isshin en un tono serio algo que muy pocas veces ocurría.

irte a donde onii-chan - hablo su hermana la cual al parecer no estaba enterada de la idea de su hermano.

cuando termine la escuela pienso irme de karakura - dijo ichigo mientras fulminaba a su padre con la mirada, ya que se supone que no tenia que decirles nada a sus hermanas.

pero porque - esta vez fue karin la que le pregunto.

todo te recuerda a ella no es cierto - dijo isshin.

no se a lo que te refieres, viejo - dijo ichigo.

ichigo, mi tercera hija ya se fue, tu tienes que seguir adelante - dijo isshin.

deja de molestar de una vez viejo - dijo ichigo molesto mientras se paraba y salia de la casa mientras llovía.

déjenlo, necesita estar solo y tal vez la lluvia le ayude a enfriar su cabeza - dijo isshin al ver a sus hijas apunto de ir a buscar a su hermano.

ichigo camino sin rumbo sin darse cuenta que había llegado a un parque, se sentó en una banca mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo. ichigo estaba muy molesto pero no con su padre si no que con el mismo, ya que por culpa de su maldito orgullo y un poco de miedo nunca se atrevió a decirles sus sentimientos a la shinigami. por mucho tiempo estuvo negando sus propios sentimientos hacia la shinigami diciendo que ella era su amiga que le había dado el poder para poder defender a sus seres queridos, pero ella era mucho mas para ichigo ella fue la única persona que podía detener su lluvia interna con solo estar junto el, y mas importante el estaba completamente enamorado de esa pequeña shinigami. ichigo estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta lo que se acercaba hacia el, era un hollow de unos tres metros con forma de insecto. el hollow ataco con una de sus patas pero ichigo alcanzo a darse cuenta por un segundo del ataque para poder esquivarlo.

pero que demonios, es un hollow - dijo ichigo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

ichigo debería estar asustado o nervioso al estar al frente de un hollow en su cuerpo humano, pero era todo lo contrario el esta contento, ya que si es capaz de ver a un hollow significa que sus poderes espirituales están regresando por alguna razón ya que se suponía que después de la pelea con aizen nunca mas iba a poder usar sus poderes espirituales. pero eso momentos solo duraron unos segundos, porque se dio cuenta que si pelea contra ese hollow en su forma humana morirá y su alma sera devorada haciendo que nunca pudiera volver a ver a rukia y aunque ichigo no quisiera su única salida era correr por su vida.

maldición - dijo ichigo mientra corría para alejarse del hollow, a cada momento sentia como su poder volvía pero sin poder salir de su cuerpo ya que no había traído su insignia de shinigami la cual estaba en su mochila, el regreso de su poderes solo era una señal para comer al hollow que lo perseguía, ichigo tropezó estaba perdido, asta que un gran pilar de hielo congelo atrapando al hollow destruyéndolo junto con el pilar de hielo en millones de pedazos.

rukia... - dijo el pelinaranja completamente sorprendido e incrédulo al ver a la shinigami justo al frente suyo.

oh... kurosaki-kun no sabia que me extrañaras tanto - dijo rukia con una voz melosa e inocente que fastidiaba completamente a ichigo, ya que el sabia que lo hacia apropósito para molestarlo. mientras ella sonreía aun bajo la lluvia.

maldita enana - dijo ichigo con el seño fruncido.

a quien llamas enana maldito idio... - rukia no pudo continuar con su insulto al sentir como dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

claro que te extrañe enana, no sabes cuanta falta me ases - dijo ichigo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la pequeña shinigami acercándola mas a el.

ichigo - dijo rukia sin entender que pasaba.

a la mierda su orgullo y su miedo ya la perdio una vez no permitiría perderla otra vez incluso si eso significara que tuviera que conquistarla ya no dudaría ningún momento mas.

rukia no sabia que hacer, se suponía que ichigo la insultaría y ella a el, luego ella lo golpearía y así evitaría demostrar sus sentimientos de cuanto lo extrañaba pero nunca se espero que el pelinaranja la abrazar y que admitiera que la extrañaba.

rukia por favor nunca mas te vallas de mi lado - decía ichigo mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra para que no viera su cara, mientras respiraba en su cuello.

claro ichigo, nunca mas me voy a ir - dijo rukia mientras correspondía el abrazo y acariciaba su pelo.

ichigo se separo un poco de ella, usando una de sus manos levanto la barbilla de rukia suavemente para que lo mirara, y junto sus labios en el beso que hace tanto tiempo había esperado, rukia dudo por unos segundos pero ella también dejo su orgullo a un lado y correspondió al beso del idiota del que estaba totalmente enamorada, el beso era tierno y lento pero demostraba cuanto lo habían esperado los dos, se separaron al cabo de unos minutos por la falta de aire.

te amo enana - dijo ichigo mientras besaba la frente a la pequeña shinigami.

también te amo idiota - dijo rukia sonrojada.

en ese momentos la lluvia había parado dando paso a un hermoso arcoiris, rukia miraba al cielo para ver el hermosos arcoiris, mientras que ichigo solo sonreía, era increíble como su enana solo con estar ahí había sido capas de detener las dos lluvias. y esta vez no le importaba contra quien tuviera que pelear incluso si fuera la sociedad de almas, el hueco mundo y el mundo humano todos juntos, el no dejaría que nadie alejara a rukia de su lado, porque por fin la tenia entre sus brazos, y le dio otro beso mientras observaban el arcoiris con ichigo abrazando a su pequeña shinigami.

**fin.**

* * *

_y bien que les pareció, deje algunas interrogantes como: porque ichigo recupero sus poderes, que aran sus amigos cuando vean llegar de nuevo a la shinigami, pero mas importante que pasara cuando la sociedad de almas se entere de esto, en especial byakuya. deje todas esas cosas si es que algún día me da por hacerle una continuación. si les gusto o quieren mas fic de bleach o otros animes o series animadas escriban lo en un reviews. bueno aquí se despide shinigami oscuro XD._


End file.
